Rosa de plata
by jaen-snape
Summary: Cuando en una noche de idas y venidas por el castillo Hogwarts uno le dicta sus sentimientos a la persona que por años ha estado amando en silencio. SLASH DM-HP! R&R! Cap. 1 ONE LINE!


**ROSA DE PLATA**

**(**_por__ Jaen Snape_**)**

**Cap****. 1.**

**Los cinco sentidos**

**en**** el amor**

**Declaimer****:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de JK Rowling y la Warner Bross Pictures. No son utilizados con ánimo de lucro, sino para que las lectoras de esta maravillosa web gocen leyendo._

**Advertencia:**_ Este fic contiene SLASH (relación CHICO/CHICO). Si no te gusta o eres de tendencia homófoba no te recomiendo que sigas leyendo. Puede que más adelante haya lemmon, pero no lo puedo asegurar._

**N/a:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Heme aquí con un nuevo fanfict y esperando que a todo el mundo le guste. No sé, creo que de cada vez me complico más con eso de tener que hacer nuevas historias, porque ya tengo bastantes comenzadas y la verdad es que creo que me estoy propasando, pero algo tengo que hacer cuando la musa de un fict huye y no hay quien la encuentre… Lo sé, eso no es excusa, pero yo digo, si no tienes musa para uno, ¿por qué no intentas hacer uno nuevo? _

_En fin, aquí les dejo el capítulo y no sean malas conmigo n.n'_

Todo comenzó cuando Harry caminaba tranquilamente por los nocturnos pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts. Algo se movió a lo lejos y pensando que podía ser la señora Norris se puso tras una armadura.

¡Menuda sorpresa se dio cuando vio aparecer a Draco Malfoy!

Parecía que éste estaba apenado por algo e iba mirando de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando miraba tras suya para comprobar que nadie le seguía. Harry hizo mover sin querer la armadura, justo cuando Draco pasaba a su lado. Éste se asustó y sacó la varita.

- ¡Quién está ahí! ¡Sa-sal! –la voz de Draco temblaba de terror, pero aún así se le veía seguro de sí mismo y a la vez se lo veía dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de sacar a la persona que le había casi provocado un shock.

Harry salió de detrás de la armadura y Draco lo miró espantado, puesto que era a la persona que menos esperaba encontrar ahí y a esas altas horas de la noche.

Harry debía hacer esfuerzos para no reír, porque sabía que Draco no se lo tomaría nada bien y mucho menos se lo tomaría bien viniendo de él. Draco parecía en un estado de shock del cual no parecía poder salir. Harry dio un paso hacia Draco, éste ni se inmutó. Dio otro paso y Draco tampoco le hizo caso. Harry estaba ya a escasos centímetros del rubio Slytherin y éste no parecía haberse dado ni cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Eso era extraño, puesto que normalmente, Draco Malfoy no era así y siempre intentaba meterse con él y con sus amigos. Era extraño.

**POV (Draco)**

_Algo se ha movido cerca del pasillo que antes recorría, giro la esquina y voy temeroso por él, como si en cualquier momento se me pudiera aparecer algo o alguien. Pero es muy tarde y no creo que la gente esté despierta a estas altas horas de la madrugada. No puedo dormir y mi único consuelo es deambular por los pasillos del colegio para poder estar a solas conmigo mismo.  
  
_

_Estoy llegando a una armadura y… cuando paso al lado de ésta, se mueve. Instintivamente saco la varita, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea, grito con todas mis fuerzas, esperando que sólo haya sido mi imaginación…_

_¡Horror! ¡Potter! ¿Se puede saber qué diablos hace Potter a estas horas fuera de la cama? ¡Merlín! Estoy paralizado… Parece que me han petrificado… Huelo el ambiente, un dulce olor a menta es lo que siento… Viene de Potter seguro. Es tan… dulce… Lo oigo acercarse, lo siento, casi lo puedo hasta tocar y le veo como va acercándose paso a paso… momento a momento… No hagas eso Potter, porque no podré evitar algo de lo que podríamos arrepentirnos ambos…_

_Como siempre ni me haces caso… Escasos centímetros, demasiado poco diría yo y podré tocarte, podré hasta, quizá, besarte… Me maldigo a mí mismo por este momento y te maldigo a ti por estar aquí y ahora. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Espero que me perdones por lo que estoy a punto de hacer._

**Fin POV**

Draco da el último paso hacia Harry y éste de pronto se ve con sus labios presos de los labios de Draco. No sabe qué hacer y de pronto algo le impulsa a corresponder a aquel beso y le pasa los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio que no deja de besarlo, a pesar de que está comenzando a faltarles el aire. En un momento se separan para coger aire y Draco aprovecha para decirle al moreno:

- Harry, espero que me perdones por esto, pero… Te amo y siempre lo he hecho. No quiero que te tomes esto a broma, porque lo llevo ocultando por años, pero quería que lo supieras, porque si algo te ocurriera, a mí me significaría el fin de mi existencia y jamás soportaría que te fueras para siempre.

Dicho esto, Draco echó a correr hacia su sala común, pero Harry fue tras él. Lo alcanzó casi llegando a la escalera. Lo cogió por detrás y lo puso contra la pared sin dejarle una vía de escape posible.

Ese momento parecía ser eterno y algo les avisaba de que pronto no estarían solos. Harry cogió a Draco de la mano y lo llevó lejos de allí, lo llevó a la Torre de Astronomía, en donde ambos pudieron esconderse de los ojos ajenos, en donde nadie les pudiera molestar o en donde nadie les pudiera romper aquel momento.

Harry abrazó a quien fue por años su enemigo y le susurró:

- Mucho debes haber sufrido para que ahora me lo digas y antes no te atrevieras. Yo siempre creí que te casarías con Pansy, pero ahora comprendo todo. Ahora sé que jamás nos separaremos, por mucho que Lucius Malfoy o cualquier otro nos quiera separar, jamás lo lograrán.

Draco derramaba lágrimas de tristeza y felicidad entremezcladas. Harry se las secó y le besó la frente. Ahora podían amarse, ahora podían contar el uno con el otro. Ahora todo estaba en su lugar correspondiente.

En el horizonte apareció el sol. Ambos se quedaron a ver el alba y así cogidos de la mano lo admiraron por primera vez y no la última. Ambos estaban casi felices por completo.

Sabían que los buscarían si no regresaban de inmediato y antes de que los compañeros de habitación se despertaran, pero tampoco les importaba la demás gente. En cambio se llegaron a separar, aunque les pesara, lo debían hacer. Ahora debían volver a comportarse de la misma manera aburrida y abrumadora de siempre, pero era un mal necesario si querían seguir juntos por mucho tiempo, por lo menos hasta que lograran plantarle cara al mundo. No era normal que un Slytherin y un Gryffindor se querieran y mucho menos que lo demostraran en sus años de colegio. Aun faltando tan sólo un curso para acabar.

Ambos se separaron y fueron a sus salas comunes, en donde todo volvía a la "normalidad", pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo? Nadie lo podía asegurar. Jamás lo sabrían y ahora tampoco esperaban que se les presentara muy a menudo la oportunidad de estar solos.

Si bien Draco le había dicho que lo amaba, él no y era algo que no sabía si sentía por el Slytherin. Pero el tiempo era lo que quizá le diera la respuesta. Había visto aquellos ojos grises decirle la verdad y no se había podido resistir, pues sabía que no era fácil que Draco dejara su orgullo aparte y era lo que había hecho, precisamente, aquella noche con él, dejar el orgullo Slytherin para decir lo que en verdad había estado ocultando por años.

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Aquí he estado de nuevo con vosotros. No sé que hacer… ¿Queréis que lo siga? Lo dejo como un one-short?_

_¡Vosotras decidís!_

_Besitos,_

_jaen snape___

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Potteriana**

**Miembro de la Orden Remusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**


End file.
